Sasuke's return
by bboy7
Summary: Sasuke and Suigetsu are part of the akatsuki and are after naruto's nine tails.


The Race Begins

"Sasuke! I just found out what our first assignment is as akatsuki members." Yelled a white haired boy across the forest to his partner.

"Could you be any louder Suigetsu?" spoke Sasuke angered. "But anyways, what is it?"

"The jinchuuriki host nine tails." Whispered Suigetsu. Sasuke's eyes widened. They were talking about Sasuke's old comrade before he left to join Orochimaru. He didn't know what to think, because if he goes then Naruto will think he has come back and have to fight him. On the other hand he could achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan if he killed him. 'Finally' he thought.

"Well let's get going." Sasuke emotionlessly stated as he stood up from his resting spot. Sasuke had coal black eyes and he wore his usual tan tunic with black sleeves and the Uchiha symbol on the back. He had black pants and a blue cloth around it and a giant purple rope belt tied with a bow. Over that he is wearing the traditional black robe with ominous red clouds on it from being part of the akatsuki. Also he has his sword of Kusanagi.

"Why were you so alarmed when I mentioned some poor godforsaken brat?" Asked Suigetsu suspiciously.

"Too long of a story." Mumbled Sasuke.

"Humph" Grunted Suigetsu.

"It's about a week's journey if we move fast, but I want to take it slow, so it should be about a two week journey." Replied Sasuke. Ignoring Suigetsu's irritation.

"Since when did you get so lazy Sasuke?" Questioned Suigetsu.

"Would you stop with the Questions!" Ordered Sasuke. Suigetsu was silent the rest of the way. Sasuke thought about the last time Naruto and him met and how Naruto still was so intent on getting him back. How he just acted like he was never a part of team seven. How he made Sakura cry when he left. Then he just brushed and thought about killing Itachi. Itachi. The man who killed his whole clan. All except himself and Sasuke. 'Grrrrrr' thought Sasuke. He then started to speed up and then sprinting towards konaha. One thing they didn't know is that a certain someone that replaced this very person was spying but then teleported back to his village.

..

..

"YYYYYAAAAAAAWWWWWWNNNNN!" sleepily yawned Naruto while walking out onto his balcony on his loft apartment. "GOOOOOOOD MOOOORNIIIING KOOOONOOOOOHAAAAAA!" Shrieked Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi spoke softly while hanging by his spider-man style looking at Naruto.

"AAAAGH!" Shouted Naruto a little startled. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you, that you need to start training, along with Sai and Sakura of course." Stated Kakashi.

"Why! We just got done with our last mission!" Complained Naruto.

"Well if you want to lose to Sasuke and have him take the nintails right out of you then fine take vacation." Emphasized Kakashi. Naruto didn't even have to say anything. He immediately got dressed was ready. "Come on let's hurry, Sakura and Sai are already waiting."

They jumped off the balcony and raced over to the training field. Like Kakashi said Sakura and Sai were waiting. But to Naruto's surprise patiently.

"So how did you even find out Sasuke was coming Kakashi–sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Sai was on another black op mission and spotted Sasuke and his partner. He over heard them talking and they're coming here and are after you Naruto and you're jinchuuriki."

"Alright! Let's get started!" Wailed Naruto.

"Hold on a minute, I haven't told you what you'll be learning yet. Sai, Sakura you will be new chakra manipulation where you make chakra so dense you could even kill Lady Tsunade." Kakashi instructed

"What about me!" whined Naruto.

"I was getting to that. But first Sai, Sakura start practicing just manipulating your chakra I will talk to Naruto." Kakashi lectured.

"OK!" Sai and Sakura said in unison.

"Now Naruto I'm going to teach a couple things first is a teleportation justu just like Minato, My Sensei and you father. Then I'm going to teach you how to use your special weapon and incorporating it with your wind element." Kakashi said. So immediately the team started training. They had exactly a week before Sasuke and Suigetsu were gonna get to Konoha.


End file.
